


The Initiative

by multistan_mcstuffins



Series: Hogwarts x K-pop blurbs [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K-pop, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Minor Romance, Plot, but i guess fluff?, not exactly the romance, this is pretty much just to advance the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multistan_mcstuffins/pseuds/multistan_mcstuffins
Summary: "Now, on with 'the talk,'" said Yoongi, dramatizing his words with two fingers in the air, since it seemed like Jisung had more on his mind than simply venting about his amazing boyfriend.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Hogwarts x K-pop blurbs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181462
Kudos: 2





	The Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting some more chapters today as well, because I felt like leaving it until Monday to post any sort of romance would be angy :O
> 
> If you don't feel like reading a chapter of just plot, then here's a basic overview of what's happened through this chapter:  
> -in quarter two, jisung moves into the gryffindor dorms, quickly befriending minho and then wifeing him ;) jkjk but they're dating now that it's in the fourth quarter
> 
> \- in quarter three, hyunjin confronts jeongin after a few years of pining, and they begin "dating". jeongin meets yeji, hyunjin's childhood friend.
> 
> \- now we're all caught up! this chapter is in the third quarter, close to the end of this year!
> 
> upcoming:  
> \- the council  
> \- minsung in the bathhouse  
> \- showdown!  
> \- like three chapters of summer break domestic fluff  
> \- next year!

Yoongi was no stranger to adversity. He knew there were people who'd had it worse than him, and he knew he'd had it worse than some others. What he did know, however, was that the segregation of Wizards and muggleborns came in waves. It was like a trend line: sometimes, separation between the two was nonexistent. Other times, it felt like his students were crushing each other.

Yoongi had seen it before, even though he's still younger than many professors at the school (he graduated and went straight from student to professor). He'd seen it even as he was at Hogwarts. He'd been happily oblivious to the Wizarding world, and then in one summer and with one letter, he'd been shipped off into the world of magic, something out of his fairy tale novels. But it wasn't all gold or glittering. Someone had forgotten to warn him that his class, the class with wizards and witches born of the year 1993, was perhaps the nastiest of them all.

Even the second, third, fourth years, the leadership of Slytherin house, who were no strangers to the dominance of pureblood wizard families, admitted that the things Yoongi's class did to one another were _wrong_. The classes above his were one of those low points on the trend line, where classes weren't so separated and were rarely acknowledged. But Yoongi, his bright little muggleborn eyes lost their light much too fast for an eleven year old boy.

The class of 2000— they were bright, incredibly so. Smart, perfect amount of competitive spirit, and supportive in quiet ways. That Hwang Hyunjin, though he could be harsh with his Quidditch training, knew exactly how to raise the morale of his teammates, even outside the Quidditch patch. He made sure to invest time in his relationships, muggleborn or not. The same could be said for his friend, Hwang Yeji, the Hufflepuffs, Choi Soobin, Lee Felix, and Kim Seungmin. The class of 2000 was nice, but there was something of notice here, too, something awry.

It's not uncommon that a very small amount of muggle born wizards are admitted to Slytherin— old Salazar's legacy still lives in that rag of a hat. But only _two_ in the entire year? It's unheard of.

And, if Yoongi says so himself, _wrong_ . Seven years is plenty enough time for a class as nasty as Yoongi's own to sweep into the school and put the brunt of the entire muggle-world upon their two shoulders. The older classes, too— easily more accepting. But the younger classes that swooped in right after the 2011 first-years… they were _awful_.

Awful enough for Jisung to come seeking Yoongi's advice, acceptance. Awful enough for Jeongin to sleep in the infirmary a few nights a week, if only to evade the bullying of small twerps (who alone could do nothing, but together could crush two sad souls). Awful enough for Jisung to move out of the Slytherin dorms entirely by his fourth year.

This time, Han Jisung walks in with a certain Gryffindor Head Boy in tow. Yoongi smiles; the change in demeanor Jisung has grown into is beautiful to witness. A once quiet and angry child is, merely one school term later, walking in with his thoughts in order and his chin held high. The knock on the door was crisp and succinct, and the strides he took from the entryway to Yoongi's sitting area were deliberate and sure. He looked healthier, too— the fire in his eyes was back, that fire he'd seen flicker out slowly in the last few school years.

And he was ready to do something with it.

Crossed legs, patiently waiting with a gentle and fierce calm as Yoongi set a kettle on the stove and sat across from the couple.

"Before you give me whatever you're about to," said Yoongi, returning Jisung's indulgent smile, "give it until the kettle blows to explain to me… whatever _this_ is."

He wagged a non committal hand towards the air between Gryffindor and Slytherin, smirking suggestively at the pair. Minho giggled, rolling his eyes as though to say _you asked for it_ , and Jisung's eyes lit up, an inevitable torrent falling from his lips.

"We're dating! We wanted to take it slow, but we're both hot-headed and impatient, so like a couple weeks after we decided to be friends and cleared up the air around the move, we both just kind of sat down and talked through whatever we had… and it grew into this. Minho-hyung is the best ever! Hyunjin-hyung is great and I love Jeongin and all but man, I was missing out. It's been almost four months or so, since we're nearing finals week and the end of the school year!"

"Yeah, this is some real hot stuff right here," said Minho cynically, waving long fingers around in the air as though to dismiss the fact.

"Exactly!" said Jisung. Yoongi wondered whether Jisung should have been a Gryffindor, because Minho would certainly make a great Slytherin with that tone he's got.

The kettle began to shriek, so Yoongi poured three cups and grabbed three bags of tea, handing a cup to each of them and sitting back down.

"Now, on with 'the talk,'" said Yoongi, dramatizing his words with two fingers in the air, since it seemed like Jisung had more on his mind than simply venting about his amazing boyfriend.

"We're _waiting_ for someone," said Minho in a jesting drawl, and right as he said it, Hyunjin and Jeongin came stumbling over each other into the room.

Yoongi had to admit that it was both adorable and tooth-rottingly disgusting, seeing the two lanky boys tangle and untangle their collective pile of limbs and giggles. After a little bit of shifting in which Minho now sat on the fluffy carpet rug by Jisung's feet and the Slytherin couple were piled atop each other in the other recliner, Yoongi smiled and initiated the conversation.

"We wanted to talk to you about joining the houses."

Yoongi's mind broke with the possibilities of that one statement running through his head, so he just gestured for Jisung to elaborate.

"Like, not _eliminate_ the houses, but just sort of, like, decrease the separation? I know Hogwarts has a huge tradition with house competition, since its inception, which was _centuries_ ago. And that's commendable! Centuries of standing tradition, that's great, worth bragging about! But at the same time, centuries ago people were just more… different. Nowadays people are all mixed together and so it's a lot harder to separate them into just four houses, you know?"

Yoongi nodded.

Minho spoke up, "I was talking with Chris the other day. He did a study abroad this year, and so I phoned him over the fireplace. He said that Hogwarts is the only school out of the eleven great wizarding schools to completely isolate their students like this. He also said that even though Japan is _generally_ a more conservative and traditional country than lots of more Western nations, the people at Mahoutokoro are much more receptive to change. People don't bully muggleborns at all— in fact, it's not something that's brought up, mentioned, or even really _thought_ about. It's just not something that makes them different at all. The magic level and the education is all that matters, not who you love, where you're from, or what you're good at."

Yoongi decided he should probably take notes, so he waved his wand to record the conversation from here forward.

"People sneak out, too," said Hyunjin. Yoongi wondered why he said that _after_ he was obviously recording the discussion. "People sneak out of dorm rooms late at night— don't pretend like you didn't, Professor!" Hyunjin laughed. "They want to see people they like, people they're friends with, without the pressures of their peers. Yeonjun and I went down to check on the students, and there was a Hufflepuff with one of the Slytherin second years right outside the common room entrance. Talking in hushed voices, like they didn't want to be caught, like it's a sin to communicate with other humans."

Minho continued, "There's some people in younger years that aren't that considerate with their thoughts or actions, but there's also plenty not just from our older classes— generally more accepting— but from theirs too, that don't care for traditions or familial morals. I think if we were to just initiate the conversation, get the tables turned a little bit, we'd find there's more acceptance to go around than hate. It's just the environment, our peers, hyping each other up with all the toxicity."

Yoongi quelled his heart, which was currently trying to swell out of his chest with pride for his older students. "What do you suggest?"

"We figured we'd leave it up to you and the staff to decide how to encourage people to open up and integrate, and also to what extent. Keeping the houses separate with where they sleep, like Gryffindor tower and the Slytherin dungeons, is definitely important, but other smaller things," said Jeongin. "Like, the tables in the Great Hall, or separating where people sit during classes. I'm sure Jisung wouldn't mind sharing his desk with a Gryffindor like Minho, but his choices of who to sit with are limited to his own house. When you already have a choice in partners within your house, it wouldn't be a drastic change to just eliminate that rule and let them sit with whoever."

Yoongi nodded, already mulling over a few ideas in his head.

"Anything else?"

"That covers most of it," said Hyunjin. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Speak with the prefects and head boys and girls of your respective houses. Try also to reach out to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw student leaders," said Yoongi. "Maybe get together, keep communication. Brainstorm some other ideas, and let word start to spread. I'll talk with the Headmaster and the heads of houses, and let's meet up here after your classes in three days— bring the people you've talked to who support the idea."

The four boys began to stand up and brush off their cloaks.

"You four," said Yoongi, trying to articulate how he felt. "I'm incredibly proud of you all. This is a display of action fitting of your time and generation, and you're taking the initiative in a mature and organized way. You've grown well."

The four boys bowed and spoke their thanks, and then followed each other out of the office, walking in pace with each other.

"I can speak with the Ravenclaws," said Minho. "I've had classes with the head girl."

"Hyunjin-hyung and I can go talk to the Slytherins," said Jeongin happily, clapping his hands decisively. Hyunjin smiled fondly at him.

"I'll talk to the Hufflepuffs, then," said Jisung, and the four of them split ways.


End file.
